Fear and Contentment
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: *AU* caught in the middle of a storm in the town where his sibling is attending college, Itachi decides to stop at a cafe on the harbor. Within, he finds himself in the presence of the most interesting group of people he had ever met. Sasuke finds himself in a similar situation when he decides to leave his dorm to meet up with his brother. NonSlash. Pairings listed in Authors note.


**A/N:** This is an AU one-shot I came up with one stormy afternoon ;) The ships are as follows: Pain/YahikoXKonan, ItachiXSakura, slight SaiXSakura, SasoriXTamaki, and SasukeX*Yokai.

*the name I gave Pain's female animal path. So, not technically an OC character. Let me know what you think of her, as I'm planning a multi-chapter fic in the future with she and Sasuke as one of the central pairings. One translation of her name is: _animal spirit_. Which I thought was fitting for how she was portrayed in the anime.

* * *

**Fear and Contentment**

_"When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about."**  
―** Haruki Murakami_

Dark, ominous clouds began to loom across the sky, covering the previous hues of the evening with several, deep shadows. Rain was evidently inevitable, though the fall had yet to take place. The wind was beginning to grow in momentum, and the temperature had considerably dropped over the latest hour. From across the small street, above which shone a traffic light, the heir of the Uchiha clan stood with eyes lifted heavenward. He frowned slightly at the sight of the impending storm before looking to the pier, where several boats were docked and swaying with the lashing waves, which were beginning to lap onto the wharf with growing ferocity.

On the harbor stood a small seafood café and bar on stilts, where there was displayed a neon sign above the door that simply read: '_Dockside Marina'_. The man observed it in silence as he weighed his options. The hotel he had booked was on the other side of town, a few miles at least, and there did not seem to be any active cab companies in the area. He was also somewhat hungry, and there did not seem to be any other restaurants in the immediate vicinity.

After glancing once more to the sky above, he decided on stopping in the establishment for a little while. He crossed the empty street, the cobblestone beneath his feet transitioning into planks of wood as he stepped onto the pier. The salt that the waves sprayed through the air served to tingle his skin slightly as he neared the dock and he ducked his head slightly before taking the steps and pulling open the wooden door, it's hinges creaking as he did so.

Within the small interior, was a bar directly in front, behind which was arranged an array of liquor and spirits on several shelves. To the right of this was a small door that led into a room marked _'employees only.' _The Uchiha deduced that it most likely led into the kitchen. Along the walls were displayed countless nautically themed memorabilia, from framed photographs to an actual sea-anchor above a small fireplace.

There were no windows in the place save for the one, round cut-out in the door. As far as tables, there were only ten on the main floor and four stools in front of the bar. Overall, the establishment appeared worn but sturdy, as if it had seen many harsh conditions in regard to weather. Approaching one of the tables in the corner, the man lowered himself into a chair and took a moment to observe the occupants.

At the bar, there was only one person, a young man by the looks of it, who was rather short in stature and was sipping at a shot of dark liquid. He conversed familiarly every now and again with the bartender. At the other end of the room, at the table closest to the door, sat a couple, both rather rough looking themselves. The man had several piercings on his face and in his ears and the woman had one below her bottom lip, though they both appeared to be in good humor as they occasionally broke away from their own conversation to exchange words with the individual at the neighboring table, who was a young girl, still in high school or possibly a freshmen in college and also a potential intern at a local hospital, as she wore scrubs and had large, medical textbooks laid out around her. The most unique aspect of the girl, despite her average features, was the curious, rose color of her hair.

In the corner, only a table away from where the Uchiha sat was another possible student, with unassuming features and an intent look in his eyes. He was holding a sketchbook of sorts and was dedicatedly running his pencil along the page, gaze unwavering as it continued to slowly cross the expanse of the room. Was he depicting the occupants, or perhaps a mere portrayal of the room itself? In any case, it was no matter really, and the observer rested his attention on the bar. The man tending the counter was someone older than himself, but with a kind demeanor, despite half his face being curiously covered with a mask. The Uchiha wondered if it was actually part of the business' uniform, as he could not readily think of another explanation for its presence.

It was only a matter of moments before the masked bartender seemed to notice the new presence and began to make his way over in greeting. He nodded upon approach and then tilted his head slightly, one hand raised in a slight wave, "yo. Can I get you a drink or are you just trying to get dry?"

The Uchiha considered the question, thinking over what an establishment such as this might serve as far as appetizers and the like. Glancing down, he spotted a menu on the table and read over the contents briefly before returning his focus to the attendee. He offered him a slight smile, "Aa, I will have a warm serving of sake and the tempura starter."

"Got it," the man replied, and with a brief glance, the Uchiha simultaneously noted that the uniform theory was perhaps inaccurate, for the associate did not seem to be wearing professional attire or even a name badge.

The silver-haired bartender made his way through the door to the side of the bar, and the Uchiha simply relented to observe the memorabilia along the walls. He noticed then that there was some soft music playing the background, the words barely distinguishable. Also, within the air was a musty, salty scent, along with the irreplaceable smell of aged wood.

The man returned promptly with the sake and appetizer, setting both down on the table. "The name's Kakashi," he stated, "you need anything, don't hesitate to call me over."

The Uchiha offered him a small smile, which Kakashi promptly returned, his own eyes closing to indicate the gesture. He turned and walked away, leaving the former to take the first sip of his drink. Closing his eyes, he briefly allowed himself to enjoy the warm liquid as it returned some heat to his insides. Removing his phone from his pocket then, he glanced down only to note with a slight frown that he still did not have any service.

His younger brother was expecting a call from him, one that he was supposed to make upon returning to his hotel room. He had decided to stop in the small town for a night on his way to another meeting with the property manager in regards to the plot of land his parents had left in his inheritance. He was planning to put the entire compound up for rent. His brother was attending the university at the other end of the current town and the oldest Uchiha was on his way back from paying him a visit. Unfortunately, he had not thought to check the weather before leaving the hotel, the day having been exceedingly temperate earlier in the afternoon, which had thus inspired him to walk rather than drive to the campus.

The gentle music stopped then and a faint voice began to speak, the Uchiha strained to listen but the bartender eased his efforts when he approached a knob on the wall and turned the speaker up. The couple and young girl in the front of the room halted in their conversation to listen as well.

"This is a severe tropical storm warning," the crackled voice spoke in an almost ominous tone. "Effective until 2 a.m., it is recommended that you stay indoors and secure all windows and vehicles. Wind speed is currently at 66mph and the recorded wave length is 6ft. There is a flood warning and driving should be avoided if at all possible. Several power outages have been reported throughout town as well as cases of damaged property. This is MVK2 weather, reporting live from the coast."

The voice immediately transitioned into the soft music once more and Kakashi turned the dial down before continuing his occupation of cleaning shot glasses. He glanced to his watch briefly before shaking his head and exchanging a few words with the man at the bar. The Uchiha looked again at his phone and reasoned that the storm was responsible for interfering with his service. It also appeared as if he would be staying at the establishment until the weather cleared up enough for him to walk back to the hotel.

There was still the matter of contacting his little brother however and so, glancing briefly at the front of the room, he noticed a phone hooked to the wall behind the counter. He wondered if the Kakashi character would allow him to use it for a moment. Not only was his sibling probably worried about him, he also happened to be considerably frightened of thunderstorms, the anxiety most likely worse due to that circumstance.

Rising from his seat, he approached and nodded to the shorter man sitting at the bar. He received a slight lift of a glass and a nod in return. Kakashi smiled once more and lifted his hand in a signature half-wave. "Need another drink?"

"No, though I appreciate the offer," the Uchiha shook his head. "I actually came to ask if I may borrow your telephone for a moment."

"Of course," the silver-haired man responded with a nod, before motioning for him to approach. "Come on back. Take as long as you need. Not sure how much longer the power will hold up though."

The Uchiha nodded before proceeding as instructed and stepping behind the counter. He grabbed the phone and precisely dialed the correct digits, waiting no longer than a couple of seconds before his little brother answered.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke," he announced, "I apologize for getting back to you so late, I have stopped in a café to wait for the storm to clear. My cell phone isn't getting any service either."

"Itachi?"

"Aa," the Uchiha nodded with a slight smile before a slight look of concern took over. "How are you? Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah…uhm…I'm fine."

Itachi sighed, "You don't have to pretend, little brother. If I had known it was going to get so bad, I would have never left."

"It's…uhm…alright. I'm alright. Where are you…exactly?"

"It's this place on the harbor, the '_Dockside Marina'._"

"I see. Yeah, I, uh…don't think I know the place."

"Right," Itachi allowed for another slight smile. "You rarely leave the campus."

"…yeah."

"In any case," the older Uchiha continued. "I will try and call back later. Definitely when I get back to the hotel."

"Alright, Nii-san. Sounds go-"

The line abruptly cut off then and Itachi frowned slightly as he simply stared down at the device in his hand before hanging it up. Kakashi shook his head as he glanced back, "There goes the phone line, I guess."

"Aa," the Uchiha responded as he rounded the counter. He sighed softly before deciding against dwelling on anxiety over a factor he could do nothing about.

"Couldn't help but overhear," Kakashi explained, with a slight crinkling of his eyes. "Little brother's afraid of storms, eh?"

"He is," Itachi nodded. "Quite, in fact. Always has been."

"That sucks," the shorter man stated only from beside Itachi as he drank the last of the liquid in his glass before pushing it towards Kakashi. "Another whiskey."

The associate nodded and proceeded to prepare the request. He then looked to Itachi, "how's your sake?"

"Wonderful," the Uchiha nodded in response. "I somewhat needed it."

"Well, be sure to let me know if you need another," Kakashi stated.

"Aa, I will," Itachi offered him a smile before turning to walk back to his table.

As he was doing so, the conversation between the bartender and shorter man picked up again and he caught the first portion despite attempting to distance himself from listening.

"So, she still wants to come in, huh?"

"Yep," Kakashi nodded. "I told her it wasn't a good idea but, you know."

There was slight chuckle, "yeah, but whatever. Does she know her brother's here?"

"Not sure."

Itachi sat and lifted his drink to take another warm sip, closing his eyes as he did so and then opening them when he heard a loud giggle from across the room. It was the pink-haired girl, and it appeared as if the man at the other table had just stated something humorous.

He tilted his head slightly and her voice suddenly rose and surrounded the atmosphere. "Hell no!" she stated before punching the man in his arm. It was somewhat difficult to discern whether or not she was serious in her frustration, as she had been in good humor only moments ago.

Then there came a very soft laugh from beside him, and Itachi glanced over to see that the other student had halted in his drawing to also observe the girl. The Uchiha had admittedly overlooked his continued presence altogether and so the action had very briefly surprised him. However, recovering quickly, he opted against saying anything.

Several minutes later, the door was suddenly thrust open, wind and rain spraying through and directing everyone's attention to the individual who had just entered. It was another young girl, probably around the same age as the other two students, but with a slightly solemn expression on her face. Her long, dark hair was plastered to her face, and her coat was entirely drenched, though she seemed to be protecting something within its folds.

The girl glanced about the room somewhat bashfully before stepping across the threshold and shutting the door behind her. Eyes settling on the bar, she ventured forward and sat one seat away from the shorter man before offering him a tentative smile in greeting. He returned it with a slight uplifting of his lips as her attention was drawn to Kakashi, who dutifully took her order.

As Itachi had correctly perceived, she was obviously too young to purchase alcohol and so she was given a mug of steaming liquid. As she reached out to accept the drink, the item within her coat was finally revealed as a journal, with several sheets of paper sticking out from either end. The ink smudges on her fingers implied that she was a writer, albeit a disorganized one.

The Uchiha then wondered if she had been the one the pair had been referencing earlier. However, as he noted the slightly awkward way in which she responded to both of them, he reasoned that they had never before been acquainted with her. They had been speaking of someone else.

He looked down at his empty cup a moment before rising from his seat and approaching the bar. When Kakashi spotted him, he smiled. "You ready for that refill?"

Shaking his head, Itachi instead handed him his used cup and then looked to the menu a moment. "I will actually have some of the jasmine tea."

"Not a heavy drinker I take it then," the silver-haired man continued as he prepared the request.

"No, not particularly."

As their conversation fell silent, he heard the soft muttering of the pair beside him as they started one of their own.

"So, what's so important about that binder anyway?" the shorter man asked.

"Oh, this?" the girl held up the indicated journal. "It's the reason I came here. I'm pursuing a career as a journalist on marine life and behaviors. I'm currently researching the nesting of sea turtles along this coastline."

"…that's cool." He mumbled before taking another sip from his glass.

"I'm Tamaki, by the way," she continued, offering him her hand.

There was a slight pause before the man accepted her gesture, placing his hand in hers and gingerly shaking it. "Sasori."

Kakashi handed Itachi his tea and the latter blew on the hot liquid to cool it before taking a slow sip. The bartender tilted his head slightly, "you know, I can't help thinking that you look really familiar. Have you ever come in here before?"

The Uchiha shook his head, "I cannot say that I have. I only come here to visit my brother on occasion."

"Mind my asking your name?"

"Not at all," the younger man shook his head. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha," Kakashi nodded. "That explains it. Your younger brother is actually a student of mine. I only work as a bartender on weekends."

"Oh, you know Sasuke?"

"I do," he nodded, before smiling. "He's a bright one. My top student, actually."

"Aa," Itachi replied with a smile of his own. "He's always been dedicated to his education."

The wind suddenly picked up from outside and it shook the entire building, the door rattling harshly in response to its momentum. The lights flickered briefly as well and there was a short burst of static from the radio. Everyone fell silent and slight looks of alarm crossed most of their faces; Kakashi, Sasori and the artist boy being exceptions to that. It did not decrease in ferocity, but after a few moments the occupants of the room adjusted to the change and continued as if nothing at all had taken place.

However, when the voice came back on the radio, the speaker announced that the electricity had gone out at the university, which was the central landmark of the small town, and that some flooding had already occurred on the lower levels of the building.

Itachi sighed as he stared down at his tea, anxiety returning in regard to his younger brother. The boy was undoubtedly in a harsh state at the moment, the storm being of such a nature as to make anyone uneasy.

"We never stop worrying about them, do we?"

The Uchiha looked up to see that Kakashi was staring at him knowingly. He hesitated momentarily before shaking his head in response. Another brief silence followed before a loud voice suddenly spoke out within the wordless atmosphere.

"I'm so bored! We should play a game."

The four individuals at the bar all turned to see the pierced man suddenly stand from his chair and look about the room before approaching Kakashi. "Hey," he continued as he leaned on the counter between Tamaki and Sasori. "You have a deck of cards or a board game?"

"Yahiko, leave Kakashi al-"

The man scowled slightly before turning to look back at the woman he had been sitting with, "Don't call me that, babe. It's Pain. And I'm not bothering anyone."

Itachi noted the look of amusement that instantly crossed Sasori's face at that. However, it appeared as if Pain noticed it as well and promptly proceeded to shake his head. "Don't look at me like that."

"What?" the red-head asked blankly.

"Don't '_what_' me," Pain stated, "you always do that."

Tamaki, it seemed, could not help but laugh at the pair and Sasori's face curiously flushed slightly in reaction to the sound. "Whatever," he muttered before taking another sip of whiskey.

"Afraid I don't have either," Kakashi responded to Pain with his signature, crinkle-eyed smile. "Guess you'd better come up with something else."

The pierced man scowled slightly as he seemed to consider the situation. Enlightenment quickly struck however, and he turned to address the room. "We're going to play the _'Guess Who I Am_' game." He looked to the bartender, "you have a notepad and a pen?"

"Excuse me," the pink-haired girl suddenly spoke up. "I don't think you should be able to tell us that we have to play. I'm trying to do homework."

Pain only shrugged, "fine. Don't. I never said you had to."

Her mouth fell open and she promptly stood and approached the bar, before swiftly punching him in the arm. "Hell no!"

Itachi took a step back when the girl came through, clasping his drink just slightly tighter in case she happened to bump into him. She seemed considerably…impulsive.

"Who's this?" Sasori asked with an amused countenance as he looked to Pain. "Did you make a new friend or something?"

"Friend?" the pierced man looked to the girl with a smirk. "Hardly."

"Well," she crossed her arms before facing away from him. "You're not my friend either."

"Fine by me."

"Grr," her eyes narrowed in a glare before she stormed off and reclaimed her seat.

The Uchiha could not help but regard the situation with immense amusement, the girl having proven to be exceedingly entertaining. He tilted his head slightly and glanced to her as she immediately divulged into a heated conversation with the woman Pain had been sitting with. Given the term of endearment the man had referenced the latter by earlier, Itachi allowed himself to assume that they were romantically connected. His eye then caught the ring each of them wore, which therefore confirmed his own theory.

"Here you are," Kakashi stated as he handed Pain the items he had requested.

When the man received them, Tamaki looked to him with a curious gleam in her eyes. "How do you play the game?"

"Well y-" Sasori and Pain began at the same time before the former instantly reddened and looked away.

Itachi raised a brow at this repeated reaction but otherwise withheld any indication that he had noticed a change in the shorter man at all. Pain however, continued as if nothing at all had just occurred.

"I will have Kakashi write down a name of some famous individual, fictional character or mythical creature and you will have it placed on your forehead. We all have to take turns asking people questions that will help us determine who we have written there." He shrugged, "you figure it out, you win. If though, after 20 guesses, you still haven't figured it out or you guess wrong, you lose."

Tamaki seemed to consider what he said before nodding, "sounds fun. I'll play."

"Good," the pierced man stated in obvious approval before addressing the rest of the room. "Who else?"

The woman he had arrived with simply shrugged, "why not?"

This brought a grin to Pain's face before he glanced to Kakashi, "and, if you would rather play, I can always have that rude girl assign our aliases."

"Hell no!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed. "I'm not the rude one here. You are!"

Pain merely stared at her in silence for a moment before turning to Sasori without even responding. "How 'bout you?"

The shorter man's eyes briefly, almost imperceptivity, glanced to Tamaki before he shrugged. "Eh, whatever. I guess I'll play too."

However, the intern stood then, her face as red as the scrubs she wore and marched over to Pain with her hand clenched into a fist. "You just going to ignore me now? I don't like that. Nope, I don't like it at all."

"No one cares," the pierced man stated without turning.

She gasped, "I care!"

He shrugged.

She glared before growling and aiming her hand to strike the back of his head.

"I'm on my shift for another half hour," Kakashi interjected then, smiling. "I'll sit this game out."

The pierced man smirked at the girl behind him, "looks like you'll get to play, after all."

"I already said I didn't want to!"

"Then why are you getting so angry?"

"Because you're rude. I swear, you're the rudest person I've ever met."

Itachi simply looked between the pair as they continued in their banter, a small smile forming as it progressed. The girl really was impulsive, as well as considerably irrational. It was obvious that she wanted to play but he assumed the satisfaction it would provide the man before her was enough of an incentive for her to decline. He then began to determine a way in which he could help provide her with an excuse to join the game.

"If I may," he began softly before offering the girl a slight smile when she looked to him. "Would it not instill a far greater amount of satisfaction if you _did _play and helped aid in this man's imminent loss?"

"Loss?" Pain scoffed.

The girl grinned before looking to the pierced man, "hell yeah it would! I _am_ going to play and I'm going to beat you!"

The man merely rolled his eyes before handing the cards and pen back to Kakashi, "make sure and select some good ones. Don't make it too easy." He then looked to Itachi, "you gonna play?"

He opened his mouth to respond and the pink-haired girl returned her gaze to his, "You really should."

The Uchiha supposed that there really wasn't much else he could be doing at the moment and he also reasoned that the game might serve to ease his mind from the anxieties he could do nothing about. With a nod, he cast her another smile before looking to Pain. "Aa, I will."

"Alright," Pain clapped his hands together before motioning to where he had previously been sitting, "everyone who's playing, come over here. We're going to push these tables together."

Tamaki carefully set her journal down before standing and looking to Sasori, who took a final sip of his drink before slowly rising to his feet beside her, hands in pockets and an obviously forced look of disinterest on his face.

The pink-haired girl grabbed her textbooks before shoving them into her bag and tossing it into the corner of the room, everything within colliding loudly with the floor. Itachi fought the urge to shake his head before setting his drink down and walking over to where the group had gathered.

Sasori and Pain lifted a table and brought it over to the center, proceeding to do the same with the next two. Kakashi approached Itachi and lightly nudged his arm before indicating that they should help. The Uchiha nodded before aiding the man in arranging a fourth and final table near the others.

The bartender then went back to finish the cards and everyone took their seats. Pain wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the woman beside him and then looked to the Uchiha. "So, what's your name?" he also looked to the girl beside Sasori. "And yours."

"Itachi."

"I'm Tamaki."

The pierced man only nodded in response before Kakashi returned to the table and instructed them all to close their eyes. They did so and the Uchiha heard the man walk around the table until he finally reached him and placed the note firmly against his forehead. A simultaneous, brief image of his younger brother entered his thoughts then and he fought against the urge to succumb to anxiety. It would not do to dwell.

"Open your eyes," the bartender instructed.

Everyone did so and their eyes examined the names written on the opposing players. Pain, it seemed, could not withhold a chuckle upon seeing what was written on Sasori's note.

"What?" the shorter man asked, an annoyed frown in place.

Pain shrugged.

"Whatever."

Itachi looked as well, and smiled. _'Ernie, the Keebler elf.'_

He then inspected what was written for each of the others. Pain: _'Alexander the Great' _the woman beside him: _'The White Witch' _Tamaki: '_Sibyl Vane' _and the pink-haired girl: _'The Grim Reaper.'_

All he had to determine now was the identity of the character or individual on his own forehead. In turn, each of them asked their first question and Itachi, being the last, inquired of the pink-haired girl if his was fictional.

She answered, "Nope."

Itachi also noted the name of Pain's wife when the latter asked whether or not his was male. Konan, the woman, answered in the affirmative. The only name that was left to discover was that of the young girl beside him, who was currently engaged in a glaring battle with the pierced man in front of her.

When it came time for the Uchiha to ask his second question, he looked to Sasori and inquired whether the individual was still alive. The shorter man shook his head and replied in the negative.

'_Someone from another century perhaps,' _Itachi concluded, _'And most likely well-known.'_

Another scream of thunder resounded through the air and the entire building shook with the ever-growing ferocity of the wind. Most of the occupants within cringed slightly at the sound but recovered quickly and continued in their game. It really was an interesting effect that a distraction could pose over the mind, and as the Uchiha continued, voicing his questions and attempting to analyze the riddle behind them, he only felt brief surges of concern in regard to his brother.

'_You'll be alright, Sasuke.'_

…

He did not know why he had ultimately decided to venture from the security of the dorm, and he felt as if he might have temporarily gone insane for doing so. However, all he knew was that he _needed _to see him. Or rather, _wanted_ to see him. Thunder resounded again and he cringed, a fist clenching as he willed himself against the storm. The electricity had been lost a half an hour prior and a bit of flood damage had occurred on the first floor.

Pulling his coat tighter around himself, he placed a hand upon the door handle and hesitated before pushing it open and venturing outside, where the wind violently lashed out against him. His roommate had informed him of where the café was located and despite the directions having been given in a confusing manner, as was typical of the exuberant individual, the younger Uchiha had accurately deciphered the information.

It was only a mile and a half down the main road, in the fishing district off the eastern pier. He pulled up the hood of his jacket and lowered his head, though the rain still somehow found a way to sting his face. Walking was strenuous as nature forced itself against his steps, slowing his advance across town. The water beneath his feet was about 4-inches deep and had already soaked through his jeans and shoes. He had _definitely _gone insane. There was really no other explanation.

Lifting his eyes to the darkened sky, he frowned as he saw the numerous flashes of lightening, which were followed by near-constant rumbles of thunder. He did not know of the severity of the storm or the dangers it could potentially pose during his exposure. Looking to the sea-wall that ran along the road, he caught glimpses of the waves that would occasionally lash ashore.

It seemed the place had a major storm or two each season, though none so far compared to the current one. Time's like these were the ones in which he most missed his home in Konoha. Nothing so severe ever happened there in regard to weather and his older brother was only ever a room away.

A vibration in his back pocket momentarily distracted him and he carefully removed his phone and shielded it with his jacket before reading the text he had received.

'You okay, Teme? I didn't know you were planning on leaving, dattebayo…=^.^='

The Uchiha began typing a reply before noting that his phone's reception was cutting out. He sincerely doubted he would be able to send it. _'Great,' _he thought sullenly. _'That dobe's just going to sit there worrying until he hears from me.'_

With a sigh he returned the device to his pocket and continued in his strenuous venture to where his brother was. There was nothing to be done about Naruto at the moment, but he resolved to send a reply as soon as he was able. However, the abrupt end to his call with Itachi allowed him to assume that the restaurant had lost their phone line as well, therefore prolonging his ability to appease the blonde's concern.

Approaching an intersection, he looked in each direction and then recalled the next set of directions. It was still a straight shot and so he continued on, though he marveled at the complete lack of vehicles along the road that always seemed so busy. The landmarks were all only vaguely familiar as, in the entirety of his year with the university so far, he had not ventured out of the dorm very much at all.

One of the palm trees lining the sidewalk was bending at a dangerous angle and, as a sudden harsh gust of wind swept past, one of the branches fell beside where the younger Uchiha stood. He jumped back and then hastily detoured around the wreckage, intent to gain as much ground as possible before the weather conditions worsened.

It wasn't much further.

He came to another intersection and debated whether or not to legally wait at the crosswalk, as there was no opposing traffic, or disregard it and continue forward. Resolving to side with the safer option, he pushed against the button and waited for the signal on the other side to indicate that he had permission to continue across.

"I'm gonna walk on past while you just stand there and enjoy this weather, or whatever it is you're doing."

The Uchiha turned to see someone maneuver around him, her small stature appearing as if it were about to be blown over at any moment. He furrowed his brows slightly as she quickly made her way across the street and to the other side before the signal indicated that he could follow.

Upon doing so, he watched as the girl avoided another falling branch before pausing at the corner of the adjoining street. He momentarily found shelter beneath an awning and looked out at the scene before him in dismay. The storm was growing more intense by the minute. It had been foolish of him to leave the university. The wind seemed to be increasing as well, making it incredibly hazardous to continue beneath so many overhanging obstacles.

"Hm," the girl suddenly stated, making her way over to join him. "Looks like we might have to wait this out for a bit."

Looking over at her, the Uchiha caught a glimpse of her face from beneath the hood of her jacket. Her hair color almost appeared orange in its vibrancy and her eyes were a subdued shade of grey. With the lack of cosmetics, her features were all natural and well-proportioned, a rarity among the general populace.

However, he did not wholly appreciate the fact that she so readily included him within the prior statement and so he merely resumed his occupation of staring out into the road. "Do what you like."

"Do you have somewhere _important_ to be or somethin'? It would be real dangerous to try and walk through this."

"I suppose I could ask you the same question," he replied tonelessly.

"I'm on my way to work."

He glanced to her then, "You have to go to work in this?"

"I don't _have _to do anything, and my manager even tried to convince me to stay home." She shrugged, "but I need the money."

The Uchiha shook his head before looking away. Perhaps _he _wasn't the craziest person here. What she was saying sounded absurd, though he supposed her reasoning made sense enough. It was a more valid reason than his own anyway. However, her nonchalant manner about the situation was the most peculiar factor.

"I still suggest that you stay out of the storm until it calms a little," she continued. "I typically don't mind danger for the sake of entertainment, but even_ I_ can see that continuing would be pretty damn stupid."

"And where are you planning to stay, exactly?" he narrowed his eyes slightly. "You would have to go out and find somewhere anyway."

She shook her head before indicating the building behind them, "there's a busted window above us. We can crawl in through there."

He turned and looked to the window she was referring to, which was at an easily accessible height, before looking to the sign above the doorway. It was an antique store and trespassing would perhaps involve him in a situation he felt was better left avoided.

"No." He responded only.

And besides, what would even be the point in leaving the university if he was just going to wait the storm out somewhere else? Moreover, as he again looked to her, he realized that he simply did not want to oblige her suggestion. If the storm was as bad as she believed, then he could find a shelter on his own.

She shrugged, "Suit yourself." Thus saying, the girl grabbed onto the sill of the window and hoisted herself upward, successfully pulling herself through the opening. "Shit," she then cursed as she observed the scrape on her knee, which the few shards of glass managed to inflict.

The Uchiha raised a brow but said nothing, having already known the idea to be a bad one. Still, he supposed she was an amusing enough person.

"It usually stands to reason that when a window is broken, there will be shattered glass as well." He slightly smirked when she looked to him. "Didn't think about that, eh?"

"Of course I thought about it," she replied, releasing her knee. "But I don't care. Besides, better this than being crushed by a tree or somethin'."

He opened his mouth to reply before a particularly loud crack of thunder resonated from above, prompting him to involuntarily cringe and the girl in the window to note the sudden and brief change he displayed.

"Are you…" she narrowed her eyes slightly as she observed him. "_Afraid_ of thunder?"

"No."

"You are," she replied confidently. "And that just makes me all the more curious to know why you're out here."

He glared and looked away, determined to remain silent.

"Hey, you," she called out to him. "Whatever your name is."

"What?" he responded dully.

"I'm gonna go inside now and see what I can find while you just stand there with that annoyed and stubborn look on your face."

He glanced up and she quickly turned and disappeared into the building, leaving only an unwelcome quiet in her absence. He frowned, having never much appreciated when anyone got the last word in over him. Besides, as presumptuous as she was, she had served to even slightly distract him from the surrounding tempest.

Still, he really did not want to give her the satisfaction of being right.

With a sigh, he again glanced to the sky before looking to the window, weighing his options. It was obvious what the logical choice would be and he determined that the only opposing factor _was _the ever-lingering presence of his own stubbornness. Furthermore, his phobia of thunderstorms was another factor to consider.

With a final, defeated sigh, the Uchiha turned and grasped the sill before pulling himself over the ledge, avoiding the shards of glass altogether and smoothly dropping to the floor beneath. He smirked and muttered a faint 'hn' beneath his breath before looking about the dark room, the only source of illumination being the frequent flashes of lightening.

"Pleased with yourself?"

He narrowed his eyes and glanced back at the girl sitting on the floor by the window.

"Oh, shut-up."

She shrugged but did not respond before resuming her task of applying a bandage to her knee.

"Where did you find that? Or," He stepped forward. "Do you just happen to carry medical supplies with you for occasions like this?"

"Pff, no," she replied before patting the injury and relaxing her leg. "I found it in the front of the store. They had a first-aid kit."

"I see," he responded.

A silence fell before the Uchiha walked forward and sat against the wall on the other side of the window, leaving a suitable enough space between he and the girl. The wordless interlude continued for a few more minutes until she eventually broke it.

"I'm Yokai."

He glanced to her before nodding, "Sasuke."

"Cool name," she smirked.

He shrugged and looked away.

"Typically, when a compliment is given, it is received with gratitude."

Another shrug.

She sighed, "Whatever."

Another silence followed and nothing was heard save for the continued voice of the storm. However, after a moment, it was Sasuke who breached it.

"Do you go to school around here?"

"School?" she looked to him before shrugging. "Eh, I could've done that I guess. But no, I dropped out."

"Of college?"

She shook her head, "high school."

"I see."

"Yep," she blew at her bangs before raising a brow. "How 'bout you?"

"I go to the university here," he replied.

"What are you studying?"

"Psychology."

"Oooh," she grinned. "Intriguing."

"I suppose."

"It is," she nodded.

Sasuke shrugged and absently began toying with the handle of one of the cabinets lining the adjoining wall. However, after a moment or two, it snapped and he, having conceded to lean his weight against it, was slightly thrown off balance.

Yokai laughed and he glared, though a faint flushing of his cheeks resulted from the incident.

"Shut-up," he stated only.

"I'll try my best," she responded when her laughter subsided. However, an amused smile remained and the Uchiha looked away.

Momentarily left to his thoughts, the boy continued to berate himself for what he had just done. Things like that always seemed to happen in the most inconvenient of situations and he was at a complete loss to know why. The fact that she had laughed at him did not afford him any further comfort on that end either. He wondered then if she was one of those people who found amusement in messing with other people.

"My reason for comin' out in the rain like this wasn't just because I needed the money," Yokai continued softly and he looked to see that she had averted her attention to the storefront.

"What'd you mean?"

She shrugged, "I wanted an excuse to do it. It seemed exciting or somethin'."

"Exciting?" he asked tonelessly.

"Damn right," she nodded, all sincerity in her voice.

"Pff."

"And it was," she continued, leaning her head back against the wall. "What's the point in living if you can't live on the edge sometimes?" she shrugged, "I guess you could say I'm a bit of an opportunist or whatever."

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know."

She looked to him, "don't you ever just wanna do something crazy though? You know, just for the hell of it?"

"Sure," he nodded. "But that doesn't mean I go through with it."

"Why are you out here in this storm then?"

He blinked before looking down at the floor. It was admittedly a fair point. However, he still had not done it for the thrill or any form of excitement. It had been almost out of…desperation. Which was entirely shameful in itself.

"It doesn't matter."

"It seems to matter."

He shrugged.

"Sasuke?"

He looked to her but said nothing.

"You say you're studying psychology," she began before pausing. After a moment, a slight smirk crossed her face. "Shouldn't you know that opening up about these things is the best way to deal with them?"

"Sure. And I do…with the people that I know." He shrugged, "I don't know you."

"So? If anything it'd be easier because you probably won't see me again. It'd be like talkin' to a fictional character or whatever." She winked, "or…I could always just pretend to be your imaginary friend or somethin'."

His eyes narrowed.

"What? It seems like a good idea to me."

"I'm not going to do that," he shook his head. He had never heard of such a ridiculous suggestion. This thought however, was interrupted by another particularly loud crash of thunder and he again flinched, one fist clenching as lightening flashed throughout the room.

His eyes closed.

"Just think about your favorite things."

Sasuke looked to the girl and she smiled, her previous demeanor of absolute curiosity replaced with a genuine attempt at being helpful.

"That's a good movie," he nodded.

"It's the shit," she agreed.

He smirked, "yes, and classic advice." Naruto would often say the same thing to him during storms.

"I know," she nodded. "That's why I said it."

"Of course," he rolled his eyes.

There was a brief silence before Yokai again broke it. "So…have you always been this afraid of storms?"

He did not immediately offer a response as he debated whether to answer at all. She certainly had no inhibitions against prying, that was for certain. However, he supposed there was really no point in trying to deny something the girl had already perceived.

Therefore, he conceded to offer her a small nod.

"That sucks," she replied. "I don't really know what that's like. There really isn't anything I'm afraid of."

"Hm," he leaned his head back and looked to her, "must be nice."

"It _is _nice," she nodded in return.

It was strangely easy to speak with Yokai, as her entire persona gave off a very '_chill_' aura. His stubbornness again prevented him from obliging her inquiry regarding his reasoning for being in the storm, but he supposed that he was willing to discuss almost anything else at the moment.

"Since you're not in school," he began. "What is it you want to do in the future?"

"I don't worry too much about the future," she shook her head. "I kinda don't like to make any plans either. Just let whatever's gonna happen, happen you know?"

"So…there isn't anything at all you would like to do?"

"I didn't say that," she shrugged. "The only real thing I'd wanna do is travel. I'd love to visit every city."

"Huh," he responded. "It would be nice to see _some_ places. I have a few in mind I'd like to visit."

"Really? Like where?"

He shrugged, "Italy, and perhaps Ireland."

"That's what's up," she nodded. "Those are some neat places."

"Yeah, they are."

"I think…I'd most like to visit Greece or somewhere. It has a great coastline."

"It does," he nodded in agreement.

After a pause, she again looked to him. "You have any family?"

He inhaled slightly before nodding, "a brother."

"I also have a brother," she smiled before shaking her head. "No parents though."

He slowly nodded, "yeah…I don't either."

"I didn't really know mine," she continued after averting a small smile to him. "They were gone before I was old enough to remember."

"I don't know which is worse," he shook his head while simultaneously marveling at how easy it was for him to be talking about his parents at all. "Not remembering and not even knowing, or feeling the loss that comes with those memories."

"It's hard to say," she shrugged. "However, I…don't think I would wish any of it to be different, though I guess that could simply be due to the fact I don't know them, as you said." She sighed, "But I like who I am and I might have turned out differently if they were still around. It sounds awful, I know but…I dunno…there's a bunch of things I wouldn't have done or people I wouldn't have met."

Sasuke tilted his head but said nothing. It _did_ sound awful but it was also a solid point. However, considering the fact that he was not as content with who he had turned out to be, he found he could hardly say the same.

One thing was for certain, however. Yokai was definitely one of the most interesting people he had ever met.

…

"I am Jack Frost," Itachi declared, his answer assured.

"Yep," Pain nodded. "You got it, and after only seven guesses too."

The Uchiha reached up and removed the note from his forehead before sitting back in his chair and merely observing the rest of the game. It seemed he had been successful, despite the intern having informed him that his individual was _fictional_. The shorter man defended his answer as well, stating that Jack Frost was not _technically_ alive and that he had not been wrong in his answer at all.

After a few moments, Konan was the next to correctly deduce her character and her husband beamed proudly in response. Sasori was third and, upon correctly responding, he merely allowed the note to drop from his hand and appeared to fight a victorious smirk. Tamaki followed, her achievement more subdued but coupled with obvious self-satisfaction.

The only two players remaining were Pain and the pink-haired girl, who each only had five questions remaining. They glared and taunted one another, the easy atmosphere of the game suddenly escalating and the competitive nature ascending to a new level altogether.

"I'm going to beat you, hell yeah!"

"Bring it!"

They asked their questions back and forth between each other until they arrived at the final one.

"Was I…" he lifted a hand to his chin. "A conqueror?"

"Uh…" she giggled before turning to Itachi and lifting a hand to whisper in his ear. "Was he?"

"Aa," he nodded. "One of the most famous."

She grinned before looking to Pain. "No."

The Uchiha blinked and looked down at the girl, wondering if she was aware that she would most likely be disqualified once it was discovered that she had purposefully lied.

"Damn," the pierced man cursed beneath his breath.

The girl giggled again before thinking. "Hm…do I wear a dark-colored cloak?"

"Yes…" he replied somewhat dejectedly.

Itachi too, could not perceive any possible way the girl could respond with the wrong answer. She already knew both the appearance and nature of her character's endeavors.

"I suppose you can go first if you want," she ordered Pain.

He shook his head, "nope. Lady's first."

"Fine," she glared. "Now, let's see…Hm…I'm going to guess that I'm…" she snapped her fingers. "Little Red Riding Hood!"

"What?!" four voices announced simultaneously, while a softer "pardon?" could be heard from the Uchiha.

"What?" she asked before looking at her note and clenching a fist. "Hell no! That _can't _be right."

"In what way," Sasori began, looking to her in disbelief. "Is _red _a dark color?"

"It depends on the shade," she answered immediately. "And it is very misleading, if you ask me."

"Also," Konan looked to her, brows furrowed. "She is never depicted carrying a sickle."

"Hm, well I don't know what that is anyway."

"Then…why did you ask if your character had one?"

She giggled, "I dunno."

"Anyway, you lost," Pain stated triumphantly.

"Hell no!" she pointed towards him. "You still need to guess yours."

"Fine, I will," he replied, lifting a hand to his chin once more. "I'm…Aristotle."

"Nope, nope," the girl shook her head. "You lost too!"

He swiftly removed the note before glaring at her, "you lied. I was goin' to say Alexander the Great but you said my character wasn't a conqueror."

The pink-haired girl giggled and Itachi looked between them with slightly widened eyes. These people…were so incredibly difficult for him to predict.

"Shinra Tensei that shit!"

"Yahiko," Konan firmly called to him. "Sit back down. It's just a game."

The Uchiha looked to the girl who was now preparing a fist and hesitated briefly before gently laying a hand over hers, "that is quite enough. There is no need to get so angry over this."

"Yeah, there is actually," she glared. "Let go of me."

Itachi complied but offered her a slight smile as he attempted to determine a suitable way to distract her. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I'm Uchiha Itachi."

Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she altogether disregarded her previous fury. It unnerved him slightly, as he was not expecting it to have worked out so well.

"You know Sasuke-kun?!"

So, that was it.

"Aa," he responded with a nod. "He is my brother."

She giggled, "He's a really good friend of mine, actually."

"Is he?" Itachi tilted his head as he tried to recall a time in which his brother had mentioned her. Or rather, any girl in particular at all. The older Uchiha was quite certain he would have at least heard of her.

"Yep, I am."

"What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Haruno Sakura," she announced proudly.

He supposed it did not really matter.

"Sakura-san," he replied with another nod. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

…

"My brother and I used to do this when we were young," Sasuke explained as he lowered his hands from the patterns of light created by the flashes of lighting. "I don't know. It always…uhm…felt…like a sanctuary. Being around him…always feels that way."

"That's cool," Yokai nodded. "Are rabbits and birds the only ones you know how to make?"

He shrugged, "that was all he ever showed me."

"Hm, well," the girl replied before paying her own hands into the light and attempting to form a shape. "I like to perform light shows and stuff."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "you know. To music. I put different colored lights in a pair of gloves or somethin' and try to move the light in the rhythm of whatever music I'm listening to."

"Huh," he responded. "That sounds…interesting."

"It's fun," she looked to him with a grin before resigning from attempting to figure out a suitable shadow puppet.

"Here," he sat forward and lifted his hands over the floor once more, the lightning casting intervals of shadow. He formed another bird and allowed it to smoothly soar across the floor.

Yokai followed his example before smirking as she formed the same shape, though it was significantly smaller. "Cool."

Sasuke chuckled slightly, "I used to get frustrated when I was younger because mine would never look exactly the same as my brother's."

"It didn't?" she furrowed her brows.

He shrugged before allowing his hands to fall, "It was always smaller."

"Ah, I see." She then leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "Me and my brother never did stuff like that. We mostly just played games or whatever. We were very active children."

"We played hide n' seek."

"I love that game," Yokai grinned before looking to him. "You still play?"

"No," he shook his head. "I haven't in a long time."

"Hm…" her eyes lowered before she cast her gaze about the store and then returned her attention to him. "Wanna play, then?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna play while we're waiting?

The Uchiha slowly glanced about the area, his brows furrowing. Was she serious? "In here?...right now?"

"Yep," she nodded before standing. "Let's go."

"Uhm…I don't…" he sighed. "I don't think so."

"Come on," she replied. "I insist."

Sasuke looked up at her, his mind already attempting to convince him into compliance. She just continued to stare down at him with a smile on her face and an excited gleam in her eyes. The lightning continued to flash throughout the room and he tensed slightly as he was instantly aware of the storm that continued to rage outside.

After another moment, he released a second sigh before slowly standing beside her, hands in pockets. "Fine."

"Awesome," she replied. "Would you like to go first?"

He shrugged.

"Alright then," she motioned her hand. "Go hide. I'll count to thirty."

Sasuke glanced about the room once more, attempting to find a suitable location before nodding and smirking slightly. "Don't cheat."

"I would never," she winked before turning, closing her eyes, and beginning the countdown.

The Uchiha turned and walked as quietly away from the girl as possible, the thunder serving to aid his endeavor. He did not want her to know which direction he had taken. Breaking into a run, he made his way towards the far side of the establishment, where a stairwell resided and advanced to the second floor.

It appeared to be only a loft, with several boxes and filing cabinets. A storage room no doubt. With a swift glance, he decided to hide himself within one of the bins and, after looking inside a few and finding one that would provide enough room, he lowered himself inside and relented to simply wait.

It was strange…to be playing the game again. It served to make him feel as if he had been momentarily transported back in time. He closed his eyes and pictured it. He conjured several different memories of afternoons spent playing with Itachi in the neighboring woods of Konoha and evenings simply sitting outside on the back porch. He missed those times…perhaps more than anything.

He opened his eyes as he heard the girl's footsteps on the stairs and eased his breathing so as not to give himself away. Several moments passed and he waited until he was certain that she was on the other side of the room before quickly jumping out of the box and dashing for the stairs.

She followed his descent and he ran across the store and to the wall beneath the window, outstretching a hand to claim victory before immediately halting when she touched his shoulder.

"You're it," she stated only.

The Uchiha sighed before turning and nodding.

"You're faster than I expected."

She shrugged before motioning a finger and indicating that he should turn around. He rolled his eyes before obliging her and beginning the countdown. He listened with a slight smirk as she rushed off in the opposite direction he had and then began to visualize what resided in that corner of the room. There were only a few suitable hiding places and he reasoned that cornering her would prove an easy endeavor. She was faster but, if he planned it right, he could still claim the advantage.

Opening his eyes as he reached thirty seconds, he calmly approached the front of the store and turned left. He paused and swept his gaze across the glass counter and rows of shelves as he searched for any indication of the place she had chosen. Lightning flashed and he caught what might have been the heel of her shoe.

It appeared that she was laying up on one of the shelves that faced away from where he stood. It was clever but also difficult in regard to the maintaining of concealment. He changed course and slowly circled until he was standing directly behind where he believed her to be hiding.

Deciding to simply wait for her to assume that he had wandered in another direction, he lowered himself, the counter serving to prevent her from observing his position. Yokai had admitted that she was an opportunist, and he was prepared to utilize that trait of hers.

Only a few more seconds ensued until he heard her jump down from the shelf, the sound of her feet hitting the floor considerably insulated by the carpet. Had he truly done as she was undoubtedly predicting, he would have missed the movement of hers entirely. Holding his breath, he waited until she rounded the corner, her caution evident, before jumping up and racing after her as she abruptly broke into a run. However, as he had served to surprise her, the Uchiha caught up to her easily and placed a hand against her shoulder.

The girl stopped to catch her breath and he removed his hand. She looked up to him with a defeated smile, "alright, that was pretty good."

He returned the smile before nodding.

"What now?" she straightened.

He shrugged.

"Well, thanks for that helpful input."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm alright with not doing anything."

"We already did that," she replied. "And I came up with the last game so, it's your turn."

The Uchiha sighed, before leaning back against the counter. "I really can't think of anything."

Yokai lifted herself atop the glass before swinging her legs back and forth. "We could just ask questions back and forth or something."

"That's fine," he replied with another shrug.

"Alright then," she nodded. "I guess I'll start. Hm…what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," he replied.

"Cool," she smiled. "And mine's aqua green. Your turn."

Sasuke was silent for a moment before glancing to her, "favorite food?"

"Coconut shrimp. You?"

"Tomatoes."

"Heh, that's interesting," she replied. "Never heard that one before."

"I get that a lot," he responded flatly. "It's your turn."

The questioning continued for awhile and most were as insignificant as the two they had started with. However, they would occasionally divulge into more penetrating topics. The Uchiha was careful not to voice any inquiries that he would be uncomfortable answering in turn and he was grateful that the girl seemed to pick up on that fact as well. He sincerely doubted she was being guarded in regard to herself and so he could only assume that she was being considerate of his aversion to discuss certain aspects about himself.

…

The voice on the radio cut out again and everyone in the room displayed different expressions of relief. The storm was beginning to decline in severity and wind speed had slightly reduced. It was still too hazardous to venture outside and the man had recommended that everyone continue to remain off the roads until further notice. However, the worst of it was over and no casualties had been reported.

Itachi returned his attention to the scene before him as Pain and Sasori continued to gaze willfully at the fist of the other, their arms crossed and hands locked in a wrestle of strength. The shorter man's biceps were strained and his wrist was beginning to shake and falter beneath the grasp of his opponent. Another moment ensued before the pierced man lowered the other man's hand to the table in a decisive victory.

"Whatever," Sasori replied, a frown in place and his eyes narrowing in obvious annoyance.

Pain shouted out in triumph before waving the shorter man aside and addressing the rest of the room. "Who's next?"

So far, Kakashi had been the only other person to go against him and the battle had been lengthy and well-matched. However, the pierced man had ultimately won, and he had then coaxed Sasori into being his next opponent.

As Itachi gazed down at the table, a contemplative expression in place, he felt his dormant, competitive nature begin to effect his decision and he hesitated a final moment before walking toward Pain and taking a seat across from him. "I will challenge you."

The man grinned and he eagerly placed his elbow upon the table before locking hands with the Uchiha. "Ready?"

Itachi calmly nodded and did not break eye contact with his opponent. Konan began the countdown and, upon reaching '_one_', he slightly tightened his muscles in defense of the other man's instantaneous onslaught of strength. All he needed to focus on at the moment was allowing Pain to wear himself out before permitting more of his own strength to be utilized into ensuring success.

After a few moments, Itachi felt Pain's grip loosen a bit and, withholding a slight smirk, he slowly released his own strength and lowered the man's hand to the table in a gradual decent. The pierced man, upon being defeated, shook his head before smiling and nodding to the Uchiha.

"Good game."

"Aa."

Prepared to stand, the Uchiha began to rise before the pink-haired girl shoved past Pain and took the seat.

"Hell no,_ I'm_ going now. Yep, I am."

Itachi raised a brow at Sakura and, upon seeing that she was not jesting, resettled in his seat and raised his hand once more. He smirked slightly when her tiny grasp settled around his and he glanced to Pain, who was chuckling.

Konan shook her head before again counting down from five and signaling that they could start. Itachi felt the girl's hold tighten and he did the same, though withheld a great deal of pressure. Her hand felt extremely delicate but he was surprised to find that her upper arm strength was considerably commendable for someone her age.

"Do you practice in some form of martial art, Sakura-san?"

"Karate," she nodded. "And boxing."

"I see," he replied, permitting another smile. "That explains it."

A satisfied expression claimed her features then and she poured more of her strength into her efforts. However, as commendable as her ability was, the Uchiha was still stronger and he gently lowered her arm to the table.

"Grr," she replied as she abruptly pulled herself free from his grasp.

"My apologies," he replied. "Though, I have to admit, I did not expect you to do so well."

"You mocking me?" she stood with a glare.

"No," he shook his head. "I am being completely honest. That was considerably impressive, Sakura-san."

The girl continued to look down at him through a set of narrowed eyes before her mouth formed a wide grin. "Hell yeah."

Her expressions and emotions seemed to constantly shift from one extreme to another and the Uchiha blinked before nodding and deciding against dwelling on her unpredictability.

Pain then broke through the easy atmosphere as he hollered to Kakashi. "Hey, turn the radio up. I like this song."

The man smiled and nodded before complying, the speakers releasing a burst of static before they adjusted to the shift in volume. A subtly upbeat string of instruments resounded then and the pierced man frowned.

"Oh," he replied. "I thought it was something else."

Sasori then stood from the bar and approached the other man in the middle of the room. "So?" he shrugged, "we can still get into this."

Upon saying so, he began to perform an interesting display of footwork and movements that defied conformity. Itachi had never seen anything like it, and he recognized the motions of the shorter man's hands as being akin to that of a puppeteer. It was strange, unique, and oddly fulfilled the tempo of the music.

Pain shook his head before smirking and walking over to join Sasori. He moved about in a much more recognizable fashion, but his movements were solid and expertly conducted. They circled one another, turning their actions into a dance-off of sorts.

Itachi's gaze briefly drifted to the back of the room, where the artist boy continued to scribble away on his paper. The student continuously escaped his notice, as he was quiet and unassuming. The Uchiha then wondered if the others in the room were aware of the boy.

In any case though, he supposed it did not matter, and he returned his attention to the scene in the middle of the room. Kakashi and Konan began clapping in time with the rhythm and Tamaki shyly joined them. Glancing to his right, he saw Sakura merely laughing, though he could not quite determine what she found to be so humorous.

He lifted his own hands and began clapping with the others, raising a brow when the pink-haired girl only then chose to do the same. The pair at the center continued in their dance and, when the song shifted into another, they paused.

Pain shrugged before holding a hand out to his wife and smiling when she joined him. They twirled about and Sasori, after having cast his gaze several times in Tamaki's direction, ultimately seemed to decide on obliging his obvious inclination. He approached the girl and she, upon recognizing his request, blushed slightly and shifted her eyes about timidly.

Itachi observed as the shorter man continued to try and persuade her. She gingerly placed her hand into his and he pulled her along with him into the center, a small, consoling smile in place. They joined Pain and Konan in their dance and the brunette slowly seemed to adjust to the activity.

"So…" the pink-haired girl's voice began from beside the Uchiha.

Itachi looked down at Sakura and she smiled. He tensed slightly as he wondered if she was about to ask him to dance as well. He had never been completely comfortable with the excursion and…there was just something about _her_ that made the idea even more unnerving. Though, he could not explain exactly why that was so.

"You like tea, right?"

He blinked, a bit confused, before slowly nodding. "…Aa."

She chuckled, "Want to have some with me, then?"

After merely staring down at her blankly, he smiled before again nodding. "Alright, that sounds nice."

As he turned to cross the room with her towards the bar, he could not help but marvel at the fact that she seemed to have taken note of what he had drank earlier. He did not think she had even taken notice of him before the incident with Pain.

They sat down together and Kakashi prepared their order. After waiting only a few minutes, the man set down their two steaming mugs of the dark liquid before smiling and turning to finish his task of cleaning various glasses.

"What is your favorite flavor?"

Itachi looked to Sakura, before smiling. "Jasmine."

"Oh, that one's good," she replied. "But I think I like lemon best."

"That is an excellent choice," he responded before taking a sip of his beverage. He noticed in satisfaction that the bartender had remembered the amount of sugar he had requested last time and had emulated the quantity in his current serving.

They consumed their tea in relative silence, every now and then exchanging small talk or insignificant remarks. It was somehow…calming to the Uchiha and he fully allowed himself to enjoy Sakura's company.

…

"Are you dating anyone?"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly at Yokai's inquiry before replying in the negative. "No, not really. I mean…there is someone I recently met up with and we've been talking. I knew her from middle school."

"That's cool," she nodded.

"How about you?"

"Nah," she replied, shaking her head. "No one has really been interesting me lately."

"I see," the Uchiha responded before looking to the window. The wind seemed to have declined a little and the flashes of lightning were less frequent. He wondered if it might be safe to venture outside. As the thought struck him though, he subtly glanced to the girl on the counter. He wondered if he would come across her again after this. She obviously lived in town as she had mentioned that her working establishment was nearby.

He deliberated a moment, before sighing beneath his breath. "I think we might be able to go out in the storm again."

"Oh?" she averted her gaze to the window in turn. "Hm…you could be right."

Yokai pushed herself off the glass before striding over to the wall and climbing one of the boxes beside the opening to look out at the weather. "I'd say that this_ is_ probably a good opportunity."

Sasuke followed and stopped beside the boxes. "I suppose we had better get going then."

The girl nodded before pushing the shards of glass aside and lifting herself onto the sill. She stared down at the opposite side a moment before disappearing outside. Sasuke then followed her example and jumped down from the opening to land in the pooling water below.

The wind was still considerably strong but not nearly as devastating as before. Thunder continued to resound throughout the atmosphere and lightning followed. Sasuke stared up at the sky with a slight frown before looking to see that Yokai was placing her hood over her hair.

"Which direction are you going?" he asked.

She tilted her head to the right before turning and proceeding in the indicated route.

Sasuke fell in step beside her. "Where is it you work, exactly?"

"Is that gonna be your next question?"

"Sure."

She smiled, "a marina on the docks in the fishing district. I'm a bartender there."

The Uchiha eyes widened slightly in response to her answer before he quickly averted his gaze. That was certainly ironic.

"And," she continued. "Since I already know you don't have a job, I'll ask something else." After a moment, she smirked slightly. "Why are you out here?"

A lengthy silence followed wherein nothing was heard but the storm and the sound of their footsteps upon the slick pavement. Sasuke considered the girl's inquiry and felt his stubbornness slowly subside. It had become a sort of unspoken agreement between them that they respond to the questions and, honestly, he supposed there were worse things she could have asked.

"I…umh…" he sighed. "I wanted to see my brother."

"Your brother? Where is he?"

The Uchiha smirked slightly before looking down at her, "your bar."

Yokai's eyes widened, "really?" She looked away," how bizarre is _that_?"

"I thought the same thing."

"Well," she replied after pause. "Life is full of surprises."

"That's true," the boy nodded.

"But I like it that way."

He shrugged, "I guess."

"Not a fan of surprises?" she tilted her head.

"Depends on the surprise."

"Ah," Yokai replied before casting him a wink. "Well then meeting me, I'll assume, was a surprise you liked."

He looked to her and was silent before shrugging, "perhaps."

She shook her head, "whatever."

Another several minutes followed before the sight of the establishment came into view, the very foundations of the building being swayed by the wind. The Uchiha observed it as being considerably unsafe for the conditions but Yokai assured him that it had stood through a great deal worse.

She continued forward, taking the steps without a semblance of hesitance before stopping to wait for him beside the door. He took a step onto the stairs, the wood creaking beneath his foot, before carefully advancing upward. As he stopped beside the girl, he noted that she looked to be withholding a chuckle.

"Oh, shut-up."

…

Itachi chuckled softly in response to Sakura's description of an average day at the hospital. What was most impressive to him though was the fact that, despite how stressful and demanding she explained it as being, she genuinely seemed to love her job of helping others. It was a profession that she seemed to have been designed for.

He swept a glance about the room and noted that everyone seemed to have considerably calmed down since the hour prior. Kakashi was performing various tasks around his work area while conversing with Tamaki and Sasori, whom had returned to their seats at the bar. Pain and Konan were entertaining a discussion of their own while the artist boy continued in his unchanging state of fervent sketching.

"Hm…I thought Tamaki liked Sasuke-kun," Sakura suddenly voiced as she looked to the pair at the bar.

Itachi looked to her, "…what makes you say that?"

She shrugged, "Naruto says he's been talking to her. Apparently he knew her from the school he used to go to."

Thinking back, the Uchiha tried to remember if his younger sibling had ever expressed any particular interest in one of his friends. If so, he supposed the boy had chosen to conceal that fact from him. Even in the present, he had not heard anything prior to the pink-haired girl's revelation.

"I see."

However, as he observed the pair who were consistently making eye contact and exhibiting subtle blushes, the attraction they felt towards one another was evident to him.

His eyes widened suddenly as he heard Sakura pound the table with her fist and he looked to her with a furrowing of his brows.

"That damn Naruto!" she growled, face slightly reddened. "He was probably lying to me. Hell yeah, he was!"

Itachi sighed, "I'm not going to presume that I know what your friend might do, but you might want to consider the fact that people's feelings change or that them speaking was not as serious as was assumed."

She rolled her eyes, "you might be right about that. He's pretty dumb."

He withheld a further response and instead took another sip of his tea. The aroma and taste were as pleasant as always.

"You're a really nice person, Itachi."

The Uchiha looked up to see that Sakura's expression had again shifted into a soft smile. He blinked before setting his cup down and merely regarding her in silence. What was he supposed to say in response to that?

"It's nice to talk to you."

A response was in order, of that he was aware. After a moment, he offered her a slight smile in return. "Aa…it's…uhm…nice to talk with you as well, Sakura-san."

They merely regarded one another wordlessly before the sound of the door bursting open drew everyone's attention to the establishment's entrance. A girl stepped through and she removed her hood before an expression of disbelief crossed her face.

"Pain?…What are you doing here?"

"Sis!" the man shouted as he waved with a grin.

She rolled her eyes before looking to the bar and nodding at both Kakashi and Sasori in turn. Itachi noted that she must have been the individual they were referencing earlier. However, his expression subtly changed from acknowledgement to surprise as someone else stepped in from behind her, his dark, disarrayed hair instantly recognizable.

"What's Sasuke-kun doing here?" he heard Sakura ask.

He wondered the same thing before instantly noting that his younger sibling must have left the university and walked to the bar amidst the storm. He could have been seriously injured in doing such a thing.

'_Foolish, little brother.'_

Sasuke looked about the café and first noted that the professor from one his psychology classes was tending the bar. He nodded when the man waved to him before also spotting Tamaki beside a shorter man, a somewhat startled expression on her face. He merely offered her a slight smiled, entirely unbothered by the scene before looking to his left and seeing both Sakura and his brother at a table beside…someone who was giving him a very unsettling look. He could not quite tell if it was a legitimate smile or not.

He saw Yokai make her way over and exchange a hug with her brother before venturing to the bar and conversing with Kakashi. The Uchiha could not help but marvel at the continued ironies the evening was presenting him with.

Turning, he mad his way across the room before stopping beside Itachi's table and lowering his eyes uncomfortable. "…hey, Nii-san."

Itachi stood and shook his head, "what are you doing here, Sasuke? Why did you leave the dorm?"

"I…uhm…" his gaze shifted to the left. "…wanted to…uhm…see you."

"You could've been hurt," he shook his head before reasoning that there was nothing to be done about the matter now. However, he was honestly astonished that his sibling would step out into a storm like that at all, considering how afraid of them he was. "…are you alright?" he sighed as he relented from chastising the boy further.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Well," Itachi smiled gently before lifting a hand and tapping him on the forehead. "Just promise you won't do this next time, okay?"

Sasuke offered a slight tilt of his lips in response before he nodded, "I promise, Nii-san." There was brief and welcome silence before Sakura broke it.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes as he looked to the girl. "Hey, Sakura."

Itachi noted that it _did_ seem as if the two knew one another. Upon this thought, he again glanced to the bar before returning his gaze to his brother. Why had he arrived with Pain's sister? Did he know her too?

However, he supposed that did not matter either and, upon reclaiming his seat, he indicated that Sasuke should pull up a chair and join them at the table. The boy followed through with the suggestion before declining Itachi's offer of tea.

Looking to the Tamaki and the shorter man, he tried to determine whether or not she knew him. They certainly seemed familiar with one another. He also recognized that it did not bother him in the slightest that she was entertaining the company of another man and he concluded that he really did not possess any form of romantic regard for her.

His gaze shifted to Yokai and he found himself smiling slightly as she began to prepare her work area. He realized then that he could not entirely say the same for _her._ It was strange to consider, as he had only just met her a few hours prior, but she was definitely one of the most interesting people he had ever met.

Itachi took another sip of tea before looking to Sakura as she began to argue with Sasuke about something he could not readily discern. He tilted his head as he continued to regard her. The impulsive girl was probably one of the most unique people had ever come across, and perhaps the craziest as well. Having never even considered a relationship that transcended beyond friendship before, he could not help but feel a little uncomfortable with the prospect. Still, it was the closest he had ever been to actually contemplating it and he reasoned that he would quite enjoy getting to know her better.

The night progressed at a slower pace and no one really moved about from one location or the other. When the speaker finally announced over the radio that it was safe to move outside, it was already past three in the morning. Kakashi, Itachi noticed, had ventured over to wake Pain and Konan, whom had both fallen asleep at one of the tables, before clearing the used glasses from the various locations about the room.

The older Uchiha saw that Sakura was snoring as well, her head slumped against the palm of her hand. Reaching across, he gently nudged her and she looked to him with a lethargic smile. "Is it time to go?"

"Aa," he nodded, returning the smile before slowly rising from his seat.

Glancing over, he saw that the artist boy was no longer sitting in his seat, despite having left his sketchbook behind. With a slight crease of his brows, Itachi reached down to pick it up before casting his scrutiny about the room. Where had he gone?

The page was stilled turned to the most recent drawing, and he saw that it depicted his own brother. With a slight feeling of curiosity, he absently flipped through the rest, and allowed his eyes to widen a bit at what he saw. They were all of…Sakura. They portrayed each one of the activities that she had endeavored throughout the evening; from doing her homework in the beginning to her final act of slumbering.

Gently returning it to its previous spot on the tale, the Uchiha could only conclude that the boy currently held some romantic regard for the pink-haired girl as well. Looking to her, Itachi wondered if she had ever even noticed. He assumed they both went to the same school.

He cast the thought aside however, and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded in response before standing beside his brother.

The younger Uchiha looked again to the bar and saw Yokai exchange goodbyes with both her brother and his wife. He wondered if he should approach her. But then, what would he say? He did not even know how she regarded him. With a sigh, he looked away and returned his attention to Itachi.

"You can come back to the hotel with me, if you like, and I can drive you to the dorm in the afternoon."

"Sounds good," Sasuke nodded. "I'm pretty sure classes will be cancelled."

Itachi returned the nod before waving to Pain as he and Konan left. The pierced man responded with a wave in turn before he opened the door and disappeared outside. He then saw Tamaki stand from her chair at the bar and watched as Sasori did the same before helping her into her coat.

They both approached and the brunette looked to Sasuke with a small smile, "hi."

The younger Uchiha returned the smile, "hey."

There was a lengthy silence before she then waved, "well, I guess I'll see you around. Bye."

"Yeah," he nodded. "See you."

Sasori looked to Itachi and offered him a slight nod, which the Uchiha returned. The shorter man then turned and awkwardly grasped Tamaki's hand before they both left the café. It was pretty apparent, and fitting to the man's personality, that he would offer to accompany her to wherever she was staying.

Sakura grabbed her bag and shoved everything in so that she could actually close it before making her way towards the door. Itachi reasoned then that he should offer her the same courtesy. After a brief moment of deliberation, he ventured towards her and smiled.

"Are you staying at the dorm, Sakura-san?"

"Yep," she replied. "Why?"

The Uchiha composed himself before responding. "I will walk over there with you, if you'd like."

"Oh," she pursed her lips slightly. "My roommate's coming to get me already."

"Ah, I see," he replied as he attempted to not allow the sudden awkwardness of the situation to inspire his retreat.

"Was there something you wanted?"

Itachi knew that he was probably going to have to be a little more direct with the girl and, despite his aversion to actually hinting at his own interest, he recognized that he would miss out on the opportunity entirely if he did not do so before she left.

Sasuke glanced over at his brother then, and noted with a slight furrowing of his brows that he had approached Sakura and appeared rather uncomfortable with whatever conversation they were entertaining. It wasn't possible…was it? Was he actually…_interested_ in _her_?

However, as he continued to observe them, it began to sort of…make sense. It was strange but, the two of them, oddly worked for one another.

"I would…" Itachi began. "Uhm…like to get some tea with you again sometime."

"You would?"

"Aa."

"Hm…" she considered a moment before looking to him and smiling. "Alright, that sounds good."

He returned her smile.

"You can get my number from Sasuke-kun," she then stated before opening the door. "I don't know it."

Itachi softly chuckled, before watching as she left and ran towards a car that had pulled up. The blonde in the driver's seat was shouting something to the girl but the rain masked her words. They drove off and the Uchiha then turned to Sasuke. He saw that his younger brother was casting him a curious look.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

The younger boy deliberated before shaking his head with a subtle smirk, "nothing, Nii-san."

"Alright," the older Uchiha seemed doubtful before indicating the door. "Shall we go?"

Sasuke's gaze briefly drifted to where Yokai was speaking with Kakashi before he returned it to Itachi with a reluctant nod. "Yeah, let's go."

He then followed his brother outside and braced himself against the continued downpour, though it was considerably easier to walk through as the wind had died down a great deal. They only ventured down the steps and a few feet across the dock before Itachi suddenly turned.

"I'll be right back, Sasuke. I forgot to tip Kakashi."

"Oh," the younger Uchiha responded. "Okay, Nii-san. I'll just wait here."

Itachi nodded before progressing up the incline and into the establishment before taking out his wallet and approaching the bartender. "Thank you." He held out a generous amount of money for the man.

Pain's sister then turned and looked about the room a moment before suddenly rushing past him, "shit," she cursed as she dashed out the door. The Uchiha looked to her disappearing figure in confusion a moment before turning back to Kakashi.

However, the bartender lifted both hands in refusal before offering him a crinkle-eyed smile. "No need for that. It was my pleasure."

…

Sasuke turned and looked up at the sky, the rain falling down upon his face as he watched the occasional flashes of lightning pierce the darkened expanse. It was both frightening and…somehow beautiful at the same time. He had never actually considered it that way before. It had probably been one of the strangest evenings of his life. He had never done something as…foolish as venturing out in a storm to see his brother before.

He was only granted another moment to consider that train of thought before he felt someone grasp the collar of his jacket. He immediately looked down to see a familiar face. "Y-"

She kissed him then and after his gaze widened and he inhaled sharply from astonishment, he closed his eyes and partially adjusted to what she had done. He supposed her own disposition was equivalent to his and, after a moment of hesitation, he lifted a hand through her sodden strands of hair and returned the kiss.

Again, it was an act based entirely on impulse. However, he did not mind in the slightest.

"I was gonna just do that for the hell of it," she explained softly when she pulled away. "But I realized that I actually kinda like you."

"Well, uhm…" he replied a bit awkwardly as he lowered his hand. "That's good. I…uh…feel the same way."

She smiled before releasing him and stepping back. "You know where to find me," she winked. "I work every night but Monday and Tuesday."

He smirked slightly and nodded before watching as she turned and walked away. His mind was entirely made up about her then. Itachi then appeared from the doorway and he stepped aside to allow the girl through before returning to where his younger brother stood.

"Are you alright?" he observed his sibling's face.

"Yeah," Sasuke responded, composing himself. "Why?"

"…no reason."

"Alright then," the younger Uchiha replied before turning to walk in the direction of the hotel.

Itachi blinked before following, his glance drifting once more towards the establishment. He had never seen that look on his brother's face before, underlying and subtle though it was. He could most closely relate it to how he supposed he looked when Sakura accepted his offer of a tea outing.

Piecing that perception together with Pain's sisters' actions, he could only assume that something had occurred between her and Sasuke. He slightly smiled before venturing with his sibling down the sidewalk and covering the remaining distance.

Later, as Itachi was lying in his bed and his brother in the one parallel to his, the thunder finally subsided and the first hues of the dawn began to break through the dark sky. The older Uchiha looked out the window and simply stared absently at the scenery beyond before the voice of his sibling prompted him to avert his gaze.

"Nii-san?"

"What is it, Sasuke?"

The boy sighed before a slight smile crossed his face and he looked to his brother. "It was really nice to see you."

Itachi grinned, "Aa, same here."

Silence fell and before Sasuke was able to drift into sleep, his eyes instantly widened and he reached for his phone. '_Damn it, I forgot to text Naruto.'_


End file.
